


A Hearth in Snowfall

by kittenwriter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anna is gay, Awkwardness, But only a little, Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, and the whole town knows, festival of ice, i dont want to make a sad story, leah is bi, like really light, no beta we die like men, not too too fast, uhaul lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwriter/pseuds/kittenwriter
Summary: A successful creation leads to an unexpected nightly trip might be just the key to letting two souls get together, or it might just cause a whole lot of fun and sweet scenarios, who knows? Other then the forest spirits of course.My take on a Leah x Female player fic, staring none other then Leah the artist and Anna the farmer. I hope you'll enjoy.
Relationships: Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. A Drunken Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful creation leads to an unexpected nightly trip might be just the key to letting two souls get together, or it might just cause a whole lot of fun and sweet scenarios, who knows? Other then the forest spirits of course.
> 
> My take on a Leah x Female player fic, staring none other then Leah the artist and Anna the farmer. I hope you'll enjoy.

It was a relatively well-known fact that Leah stayed out late more often than not. But on nights like these, with the loud yet soothing howls of winter winds right outside of her windows, even the aspiring artist opted to stay inside, bundled up in a pile of warm, fuzzy blankets with a cup of hot cocoa in one hand and a stuffed bear she had sewn herself in the other. 

Days like these were almost always unproductive, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and recently those thoughts were turning more and more towards the most recent resident of Stardew Valley, a farmer by the name of Anna. 

The girl had inherited the old house in the fields less than a year ago, and she was already feeling like a regular part of the community. It felt like every few days she had something new to do, and hearing her talk about her day as they ate and drank in the Stardrop Saloon was always something she could look forwards to on the nights that she felt compelled to go and have a sip of that amazing Stardew Valley red. 

Anna would tell stories of the creatures she'd encounter down in the deeper parts or the mines or of spots she'd just discovered around the town. Like that statue deep in the woods and the little quarry near the mines. All were places that Leah and most of the other villagers knew of beforehand, but the girl seemed so happy when she found new places that they had collectively decided to just keep them a secret, letting her discover them at her own pace. The smile that adorned her face whenever she found new places to explore always warmed her heart to see, and was well worth the secrecy, at least in her opinion.

However, the farmer wasn't without her fair share of flaws. She would sometimes go days without talking to a single person, and seemingly without taking a single break either. It used to be a common occurrence for her to be found passed out at the late hours of the night, tools still in hand, or so she was told. She'd only found her like that once herself, and it had nearly given her a heart attack.

It had been the middle of summer, and a loud thump had startled her awake at one in the morning. She ran outside to see what had happened, and she'd run up to the girl that had passed out on the ground. Her long brown hair was stuck to her forehead, beaded with sweat, her axe still embedded in a nearby tree. It took considerable effort to carry her all the way back to the farmhouse. The following day she'd stopped by Anna's house and sat her down for a talk. The house was sparsely decorated but for a few old pieces of furniture she said was left there by her late grandfather, the previous owner of the house. Give it a week and the farmer had gotten sick. Leah had made it a point to visit her almost every day until she got better, and kept visiting for a few more days afterwards to make sure she was taking better care of herself. 

It had inspired her to pick up her chisel again and to finish the sculpture she’d been working on for so long now. Gifting it to the girl that, over the time of a week, had come to take a place in her heart that had been left barren for quite some time now. But she didn’t want to assume anything, and so never addressed it. Eventually, things went back to normal, but not before she had another long talk with Anna about taking better care of herself.

It didn't take long to get her point across, and it occurred to Leah that none of the other villagers had likely taken the time to tell the poor girl that it worried them. They probably assumed that she would know, but that was obviously not the case. From then on, the occurrences stopped happening almost completely, something the whole town seemed to agree was a good thing.

Her train of thought was broken as knocking could be heard right at her doorstep. She checked the clock mounted on her wall and sure enough, it was eleven pm. Most people would already be asleep by now. Still, she wasn't one to let someone stay outside to freeze in the cold winter night, so she got up from her fort of blankets and opened the door. In front of her stood Anna, her brown hair mixed with snow, wearing a winter coat and some snow pants, her face tinted with red. The girl gave her a lopsided grin and spoke, her words slurred.

"Heyyyy, can I... come in?" It hit her as strongly as the smell of wine on the farmer's breath. The girl was completely drunk. Well, that was new. Still, getting her out of the cold was more important then asking her why she was here, drunk, so late.

"Sure, come on in. I'll go get you a towel to dry off."

She turned around to go fetch a towel from one of her cupboards. As she turned back though, she saw the farmer was laying on her bed, her blue backpack, coat and snow pants discarded by the door, revealing that the farmer was only wearing an undershirt and some shorts underneath. She had her face buried in Leah's pillow as she seemed to almost melt into her bed. Occasional giggles could be heard from the drunken farmer.

"Hey there, you okay Anna?"

"Huh?" She got a glazed look in return, before the girl in her bed seemed to finally get the question. It seemed that she misunderstood the question for a reprimand, as she seemed to deflate and curl in on herself, sounding almost sad, the tone of her voice tugging at her heartstrings.

"Oh, uh, last week you said I could stay the night if I ever felt lonely in my cabin and I just thought… I'm sorry, I just really wanted to see you cause you’re really sweet and pretty and I missed you so I thought maybe I could come but uhm, sorry, I'll just be on my way." The farmer tried to get up, legs shaking, and she was about to take a step forward when Leah put a finger to her chest and pushed lightly. Despite how little force she had put into the push, Anna fell back down onto the bed, a confused look on her cute, flushed face. 

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere in the state you're in, missy. Now here, dry your hair, don’t wanna get my bed all wet now, do we?" With a smirk, Leah gently chucked the towel at the girl, hitting her head on and causing her to let out a muffled squeak of a giggle as she flopped back down on the bed. Within a few minutes, her hair was dry, and Anna was sitting on her bed, having sobered up slightly. Leah sat down next to her, pushing herself up against the lithe but strong frame of the farmer sitting besides her. 

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh… well, I kinda just finished my first batch of wine I just made and well, you've told me before that you like wine but haven't been able to get much cause of how expensive it gets and I was thinking that maybe you might want some but I think I forgot to bring it here so there goes that idea and I wasted your time and I’m sorry and-" Leah cut her off by putting a finger against her soft lips.

"Jeez, flower girl, calm down. It isn't that big of a deal, okay? Look, it's late and you look ready to collapse any second now. Let's just, get some sleep, m'kay?"

A small nod was all she got as a response. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy now, the earthly smell that had become the farmer’s signature scent warming her heart.

"Hey, Leah?"

"Hmmmm?" The artist hummed in response, sleep already threatening to pull her down into its soft embrace.

"Are you sure I can sleep here? It's your bed and I don't want to impose-". Whatever she was gonna say was cut off as she was pulled down onto the mattress, face being pushed into the artist’s pillow, as if to say, ‘you aren’t leaving’. A hand snaked down to pull the blankets on top of them both. 

" 's fine. I don't mind. Just… sleep, we'll deal with... this, in the morning." 

Leah put her chin on the farmer's head, and nodded off, leaving for the world of dreams. It didn't take long for Anna to follow suit. The scent of wood, paint and metal filling her nose, making her feel at ease as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ends the first chapter of A Hearth in Snowfall. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm hoping to keep updates at a semi regular interval, no less then 1 every week or so, but knowing me who knows how that will end up. Any constructive criticism is always appreciated. Till next time!


	2. Waking up and magic houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a house you aren't used to is usually a bad thing, but the only trouble Anna was in, was of the pot of emotions being stirred.

Regularly, Anna was used to waking up with a slight pain in her neck and back. After all, a seventy-year-old bed would never be the best place to sleep. So, it came as a surprise that when she woke up, she was more comfortable than she'd ever been before. The warmth emanating from… whatever it was in front of her made her try to draw it in closer. The soft woodland scent made her feel even sleepier. 

The sound of knocking pulled her out of her sleep-induced haze. She jolted upright, sleep forgotten in her confusion. A voice with a heavy southern accent, Marnie, rang out throughout the cabin.

'Huh? Why am I…'

"Leah! Ah swear, if you don't get up right now I'mma come in and wake you up myself!"

Now she was just more confused, Leah? But…

She felt the pile of sheets next to her move and let out a groan. Long, beautiful red hair emerged, and the memories all came rushing back to her. After 4 long months, she'd finally gotten the wine she was making to actually taste good. Or at least, one of the batches did, and she had about a dozen. She had decided to taste them all to compare them and then… oh… oh gosh. 

Her face erupted a bright crimson, and she was about to jump out of the bed when she felt slender, calloused hands snake around her waist, pulling her up against the artist like a big teddy bear. She wouldn't dare wake her up, so she just stayed there, still as a statue. What would she do when she woke up? Would she yell at Anna? Tell her to leave and never talk to her again? After all, who just barges into a person's house in the middle of the night and steals their bed? 

She was so focused on her own thoughts that she had almost missed the sound of a lock turning. Almost, but not quite. She watched in horror as the door opened abruptly, and she was met with the wide-eyed face of her fellow farmer, Marnie. The woman let out a surprised gasp. Anna tried to gesture to her to keep quiet, but her efforts were too late. She could feel rather than hear the groan let out by the artist, and it sent shivers up her spine. 

"Oh! I'll uh, just, you go get dressed hun, I'll come back later, just, remember to be out before the ice festival starts. Sorry for interruptin'." 

With her face a deep shade of crimson, the matronly figure shut the door, leaving Anna to the mercy of the situation.

From down on the bed, she heard a soft chuckle and stiffened, face burning as she felt a pair of warm, soft lips press themselves against the small of her back. The hands around her waist retreated back, and Anna turned stiffly, not ready to deal with the onslaught of emotions such actions brought up in her heart.

"Hey there, flower girl." That mellow, honeyed tone was like music to her ears, and she had a hard time concentrating on the situation at hand. It was like the artist was trying to make her heart race.

"Oh! Uhm, Leah! I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me and I really should be going I'm sorry I just wanted to see you cause you're really pretty and I missed you and I was drunk and oh my god please ignore that and I'm so sorry!" 

Anna got up, and just as she was about to bolt, the small, calloused hand of Leah reached out and snatched her wrist, stopping her from running away.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Please… don't run…" The vulnerability in her tone, along with the shake in her voice convinced her to stay. She just, couldn’t say no to her. She had been the one that had actually convinced her to take better care of herself. When she’d first arrived at the valley, Leah had been the first to visit her when she would seclude herself from the world, momentarily reverting to the mindset of an employee, where her only worth would be how much she worked and produced. Even though she knew that it was no longer the case, she couldn’t help but keep going back to that mentality when she would get low on money, like she had back in the city. 

Unlike most of the other villagers, Leah didn’t admonish her for those feelings, probably because she too had once worked in the city. But the moment that had solidified her feelings for the artist was when, at the end of summer, she had fallen sick from overworking herself and Leah had come over, helping her get better. That week spent together had been one of the happiest times she could remember, cause even after she recovered, the red head would visit almost every day, checking up on her to make sure she was taking care of herself. Fast forwards a month and she had actually given her a sculpture Leah had made herself, and Anna knew, then and there, that she was in deep. But she kept it to herself, not willing to hope. After all, she was just, a workaholic farmer who ran away from her problems in the city, she was nowhere near good enough for someone as kind and pretty as the artist that laid on the bed behind her.

Still, if she wanted her to stay, she would stay. It was the least she could do, really. Two strong, thin arms suddenly entwined themselves around her neck, and Leah placed her head on the farmer’s right shoulder, acting drunk in her sleep induced trance. Her lips could almost touch Anna’s earlobe, and she felt the heat of every breath, the sensation causing her to shiver slightly.

“So, you going to actually talk to me or just keep standing there, huh?” The words snapped her out of her own head, and she blushed even deeper, letting out a little whine at the unfairness of the situation. How she was expected to be able to talk with such a pretty girl pressed up against her, she had no clue, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to.

“Standing it is, then.” Leah sighed, but she didn’t sound annoyed, simply amused. The sound of sheets hitting the floor, as well as the feeling of the arms around her neck retreating, finally got her to finally open her eyes back up. The sight that greeted her was enough to take her breath away. She’d never seen the artist with her hair down, but it was as beautiful as ever, the novelty adding even more to the splendor of the sight. Leah was dressed in a simple worn shirt and some baggy sweatpants, but to Anna, she was absolutely breathtaking. The artist walked to the bookshelf next to her fireplace. She pulled a book back, and to Anna’s shock, the bookshelf folded back to reveal a small cupboard and stove. From the cupboard, Leah pulled two cups, a pot and some coffee packs.

"Huh? But how…" Anna couldn't help but voice her confusion. Leah gave her a side eyed glance before a smirk made its way to her face.

"What, never seen a magic house before? Miss, 'my house has 4 rooms but only the space for two’. Sure, this is smaller than that, but its the same concept.” She said, her hands working to make coffee as she talked. “Robin takes lessons from the wizard from time to time. She’s been getting pretty good at it if your house is anything to go by.” Within a few minutes, the coffee was ready, and Leah set it down on the nearby table. She turned towards Anna, giving her a look as if to say ‘come here.’

“What? But how, huh?” Now she was just lost. She hadn’t ever thought of it before, but now that It was pointed out to her, it became painfully obvious. Her house was bigger inside then it should be. Still. Of all the oddities that she was learning about around this town, it did make some sense that the houses too would be magical.

“Oh, get over it, ya goof.” Leah laughed, mirth dancing in her stunning blue eyes. “So, are you gonna come sit down or do I have to drag you here myself, flower girl?”

“I’m coming, just, it’s a lot to take in, is all.”

“I know what you mean, it shocked me too the first time I realized it.” 

Anna walked over and sat down at the table, now that she had gotten over all the shock, she was getting a little antsy. It was then that she realized how she was dressed. 

‘I must look like a mess’ she thought. A light undershirt and some small shorts did little to cover her. And her hair must be awful. Still, it was too late now. So instead of mulling over it for too long, she just grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip, sighing in delight as she drank. Leah had made it just the way she liked it, not too sweet, and with a light smidge of fruitiness to it. She blushed as she realized, they probably were the ones she had grown herself. The silence was broken by Leah, who had her arms drawn up against herself, making her seem small, cute almost.

“Hey Anna?”

“Yeah?” the farmer focused on the artist, and felt her throat go dry. She looked so… vulnerable right now. Any worries that she had were thrown aside, her full attention going to the redhead. 

“There’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for a little while now, and now seems to be a good time for it, so here goes.” It sounded to her that Leah was talking more to herself then to Anna, almost as if she were psyching herself up. 

“Anna, I-” whatever she was about to say was cut of by a rough knocking at the door. From behind the door, she heard Mayor Lewis speak up.

“Excuse me, are you two ready yet? The festival’s gonna start in half an hour, so get ready." 

With the mood now broken, she had no clue what to say. Leah gasped, her eyes growing wide as a large smile graced her face. 

"I totally forgot that was today! Oh Anna, you'll absolutely love it! Come on, get up." The artist dragged her up, pulling her by the hand to the bookshelf where she pulled a book that she could see read clothing 101, and the compartment flipped around again, this time revealing some drawers, and she opened them to reveal piles of clothes, flannel shirts and jeans being featured predominantly. The artist unceremoniously chucked a shirt and some pants at Anna, who caught it with a confused look. 

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed now, and so should you. These might be a little big on you but it's the smallest I've got. I trust you to not look at me changing, okay?" That last remark was followed by a wink, setting Anna's face ablaze. 

"O-of course not! I'm not like that!" She said indignantly. 

"I'm sure you aren't, flower girl." The teasing tone made Anna turn around and tackle the artist, but if she did that, she would have to deal with seeing Leah in her underwear, and she wasn't sure that her poor gay heart could handle something like that, so she kept facing away, quickly changing out of her clothes and into Leah's. They were deceivingly warm, probably warm enough to go out without a coat, even.

When she was done getting dressed, she almost turned around before she remembered that Leah was changing too, and she blushed again.

"So, uhm, are you done getting dressed?" She asked, trying to get her face to cool down, if only a little. 

"Yup, you?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed." With that confirmed, Anna turned back to face Leah, and yet again she was not prepared to see her look this pretty. Dressed in a red flannel, cuffed jeans and a cute beanie, Leah looked far more amazing than she had any right to. Anna had to make sure she wasn't staring too much, but it was easier said than done. The artist was taking out a whole tool kit and was that a sort of saw? Now she was even more confused. 

"Well then flower girl, you ready to take on the day?" 

"Uh, sure?"

"Great! And before we go out, I was wondering… if you don't mind, would you, maybe, want to stay over tonight too?" 

The request caught Anna by surprise, Leah was looking away from her, pink dusting her face.

"And on that note, there is something i was wanting to tell you later, so after everyone is gone, can we… have a talk?"

Realizing she wasn't responding, Anna sought to rectify that immediately.

"Uhh, sure! Yes, err, I mean both, yes to both. I mean, if you don't mind, that is." Oh no, she was talking too much wasn't she?

"That's great! Maybe you could even bring over some of that wine you were so eager to have me try last night." The artist chuckled at the farmer's mortified expression. She walked over to Anna's bag, took it by the handle and tried to lift it. Tried being the key word. No matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't get it to budge. 

"What the- why is your bag so heavy? What are you carrying in that thing, a tone of rocks or something?" Leah turned to Anna, who had a grin starting to form on her face. She adjusted the ring she was wearing on her right hand and, without breaking eye contact, slung the bag onto her shoulders, smugness all over her face.

"Amongst other things, yeah." She said, letting that sink in. After being teased all morning, it felt good to get back at the artist. 

"What, never seen a magic bag before?" She said, eyes twinkling with a teasing light.

"But how are you able to carry that?!" 

"Maybe you're just not very strong, little miss wood nymph." 

"Wood nymph? Really?" Leah asked, and Anna laughed, happy that the awkward tension from earlier was lifted.

"Sure! You love to work with wood, don't you?" She had a hard time stopping her smile from getting even wider when she saw the affronted look on the artist's face.

"Oh god, don't say it like that!" 

"Like what, hmm?" She egged on, and laughed as Leah just glared at her and poked her tongue out at her. 

"Well, we really should go outside though. Don't want the mayor getting to mad at us, right?" And with that, Anna opened the door, ready to deal with the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't really have anything to say that I didn't say in the notes of the first chapter, other then I'm already working on chapter 3, so it shouldn't be too far away from here. Also yes, I will update sporadically but I'll try to keep it in the range of a week or 2 at most. Thank you again for reading.


	3. Snow-clad realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah has anxiety and Anna is in love.
> 
> or
> 
> A snowball fight turns emotional.

As she walked out the door, Leah knew to prepare herself for the onslaught of odors that came from having so many fish in one spot. Belatedly, the realization kicked in that she hadn't warned Anna, and so had to try to stop herself from laughing at the poor farmer for pulling a face and gagging at the smell of fish that permeated the air around the cabin. 

By some small miracle, the smell didn’t ever end up inside her home after the event. Looking around, the artist was greeted by the sight of both Robin and the Mayor. The former was working away at her own sculpture while the latter was talking to a group of 3 people she didn’t know, presumably the judges for the art competition. Oh, how she hated that part in particular. After the fishing contest was done and most people went home, there was always another part that most of the townsfolk didn’t know of and that half of those that did know ended up outright ignoring. The art competition. The judges, all professionals in the field of sculpting, would come and judge the ice sculptures of those who participated. Every year it was the same. Robin would win, and hers would be written off as second best, beautiful but ‘without soul’ being one of the recurring themes in their criticism, as if they could know how she felt. She felt her hands start to shake, frustration building up inside her.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

The voice cut through her negative thoughts like a warm knife through butter. A hand, delicate and soft, grasped her own, and she turned towards Anna in surprise, having forgotten her presence for a moment.

“… yeah… sorry, I was just… caught in my head, is all” She knew that the farmer wanted to press for more, but she could see her hold back, letting Leah have her room to breath while still providing comfort by staying by her side. She could appreciate that, and let it be known by squeezing the girl’s hand. Glancing back to the mayor, she let out a sigh of relief as she noticed the judges had left for the moment, likely staying cooped up in the mayor’s house like every year.

Her anxiety receding, she decided to go up and talk to Lewis, despite how much she loathed the idea of being judged lacking yet again this year, she still went through with it, like every year prior, and likely every year after. No matter how much she disliked the judging process, the activity of creating itself was far, far more enticing, outweighing the negatives by leaps and bounds. Mind made up, she walked towards the mayor, letting go of Anna's hand.

"Hey, I'm not too late, am I?" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"No, of course not. Sorry again for interrupting your, ahh, 'get together' with miss Anna, but it wouldn't be very… how do I say it… appropriate for you to get too intimate when you are so close to the festival, and by consequence, the children."

Slowly, realization dawned on her as a blush started to make its way onto her face. The mayor averted his gaze, coughing slightly as he did so.

"Oh god, no! You think we were, that she and I…" she let out an embarrassed groan. "I swear it's not like that. She came over last night, piss drunk, and I couldn't have her walk back like that. So I just had her sleep over for the night. That's all." She finished. Though part of her was confused as to why she was objecting so much. 

The mayor just sent her a glance with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Of course, I'm sure that's all it was. Your block is right over there by the way, it's the one on Robin's right. Oh, and you have about ten minutes left before people start arriving, so if you need to get anything from your cabin, feel free to get it now."

"Oh, I've got everything I need here, but thanks for the heads up." She said as she started walking towards the large block of ice. On her left, Robin was in the middle of a conversation with Anna as she was working away at her sculpture, which was shaping up to look like some kind of castle. 

She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but something the carpenter said caused Anna to blush. Her stomach tightened slightly at the sight, but taking a deep breath calmed the emotions grumbling inside her chest. 

Shaking her head, she gazed up at the block of ice in front of her. With how much time she had already wasted in the morning, her original plan wasn't going to work. Her eyes strayed, landing once more on Anna. 

For a moment, their eyes met. Butterflies started taking off in Leah's stomach, and she was met with a breathtaking smile, courtesy of the farmer she was so enamored with. Looking at her, a small, flickering ember started to heat up in her mind, an idea, no, an emotion taking physical shape in the depths of her very being. She probably would still have no chance of winning against Robin this year either, but for once, she didn't particularly care about the contest. She just had one person she wanted to impress now, and it certainly wasn’t any of the judges.

\----

It didn't take long for Anna to get used to the smell of fish. Not half an hour had passed since the festival truly started and it was already the furthest thing from her mind. Aside from the teasing she'd gotten at the hands of Robin earlier, the farmer was absolutely amazed at the entire event. Currently, she and Penny were making snow 'men' with Jas. Though Anna was less focused on making regular snowmen and more focused on the tiny army of snow-junimo she was making instead. It didn't take long for Jas, and by consequence Penny, to join her in her junimo takeover. 

She spared a glance towards Leah, off in her own inner world of creativity. She had no clue what the end result would be, but Anna would be willing to bet all of her money that it would be just as beautiful and awe inspiring as all of her artworks. 

“You still there Anna?” The question tore her gaze away from the artist to another red head, specifically, Penny.

“Huh?” Oh, right, she’d forgotten where she was for a moment. Anna blushed, embarrassed at having gotten lost in the moment. She saw Penny follow where her gaze had been, and to her horror, a small, amused smile raised on the red head’s face.

“I swear, it's not what you think.” She said, hands covering her cheeks, trying to hide her red cheeks.

“Oh, it isn’t?” She said, the cheek in the girls tone an obvious indication she didn’t believe her for a second. “You know, I heard a rumor in town this morning. Apparently, someone was caught in quite… the position with someone else earlier. You don’t happen to know anything about that, now do you?” And then the self-appointed teacher had the audacity to avoid her gaze.

Oh, she was going to kill this girl. Then she’d get Marnie. Maybe the rest of the town too while she was at it. But instead, she dipped her hands down in the snow, forming a scoop with her fingers. The girl was still refusing to look at her, so she took out the snow, formed it into a ball, and, with great accuracy, threw the snowball straight at the back of Penny's head. She fell face first into the snow, and both Anna and Jas broke into laughter. 

From behind her she thought she could hear someone, maybe Abigail, saying something like 'oh no, now she's done it' or something but she paid no attention to it, too busy laughing.

The teacher pushed herself up, and started laughing menacingly. She held snowballs in both hands, and her whole body language changed.

Slowly, Anna inched backwards, only to freeze as the girl in front of her, without looking, sent a snowball hurtling towards Jas, the poor kid still laughing. It hit her in the face, receiving a squeal of joy and a face full of snow.

From behind her, Anna heard a chuckle, and she whirled around and there, flanked on either side by a snowball wielding Maru and Alex, was the purple haired crystal eater herself, Abigail. 

"You brought this onto yourself, I hope you know that."

Anna hardly had the time to think 'Oh no.' before she was pelted with snow and started running. Laughing all the while as she was chased. Only to be cut off by the red headed devil herself, Penny. Wise as she was to what was about to happen, she only had the time to raise her arm to cover her face from the oncoming projectile and run off to try and avoid both groups. She saw a safe spot and ran for it. Right behind Leah.

"Hey! What's the- Anna? What are you…” Before she could finish her sentence, the artist received a face full of snow and a shouted apology from a far-off Penny.

Leah glanced behind her at the laughing Anna, a smile growing in size on her face as she put together what had just happened.

"Anna?" She said, eyes closed as it almost looked like a shadow was starting to cover her eyes.

"Y-yes?" Oh, now she had the nerve to try and act innocent. How… cute.

"Did you, and this is just me wondering here, just use me as a meat shield?" Oh, and now she was avoiding looking at her, was she?

A chuckle escaped the redheads’ lips.

"N-no..?" Anna's voice was shaking slightly now, and she took a step back. Leah seemed to tower over her despite being only a few inches taller. Her throat went dry as she tried to fight the urge to run. Maybe coming here was the least safe option after all.

"Is that an answer or a question? 'Cause you sounded pretty uncertain there, flower girl." 

Oh, she was screwed. Yet for some reason, Anna couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up slightly. 

Leah made a tisk tisk sound, and wagged her finger side to side. Her eyes shone with an almost predatory light.

"You know, Anna, there's an unwritten rule that everyone in town follows during this festival." At this, Leah lowered her lips next to the farmer's ear, her voice lowering and gaining a raspy quality to it that caused Anna's heart to skip a beat.

"You don't, distract, the, artists."

Following those words, she was pinned to the ground. Snow weaved itself with her hair to make a wavy pattern of brown and white, her beet red face contrasting with the pale nature of the snow. Anna's breath caught in her throat, and Leah, like a true predator, had a wide, almost vicious smile that slowly went from predatory to smug.

"Got that, little flower?"

Instead of responding vocally, all that Anna could do in response was let out a low, almost needy whine. It was that moment, more so than any other before it that solidified in Anna's mind just how deeply and utterly she'd fallen for this girl. With the farmer pinned in the snow, the weight of Leah holding her down, and all she could do was stare into those immaculate, navy blue eyes, completely transfixed. 

She'd known before that she liked Leah. Liked her enough to date her, given the chance. But never before had it occurred to her that she might love her. She hadn't even known her for a year and yet, there, lying in the snow, she came to that horrifying realization. This girl, she could absolutely destroy her, and she would accept it, and that, that terrified her. Anna's throat felt tight.

She'd fallen in love with this girl, and there was nothing she could do about it. Thinking back, things started finally lining up. Little things, moments that meant so little at the time, but all added together had planted this seed in her. The very fiber of her being was now open to the artist, and it was simultaneously the best, and the worst feeling she ever felt.

A tear (of joy, or was it sorrow? Perhaps it was a mix of both) rolled down into the white snow below her. Immediately, Leah removed herself from on top of the farmer, shocked and scared. Had she taken it too far? Did she push too much? Did Anna get hurt as she fell? Hundreds of similar questions ran through her mind.

"Anna? Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay, I promise. Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong? Should I-" She was cut off as Anna caught her in a hug. Now she had no clue what was going on. Wasn’t Anna mad or hurt? But if not, then why had she been crying? Leah had no clue of what was going on.

“I’m okay. I promise, so can we just… stay like this for a while?” A small, soft smile grew on her face. This girl would be the death of her.

“Of course. Take all the time you need.”

With that said, Leah closed her eyes and put her chin on top of Anna’s head, stoking her back lightly. She would have slightly less time to finish the sculpture, but that didn’t matter. So long as she got ‘that’ part ready in time, that was all that mattered. She stroked the back of the farmer’s head, receiving a purr of content in return.

Yes, this girl would be the death of her, and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the third chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll be starting on the next chapter as soon as I can. with that said, I hope you all have a wonderful day and will continue to support me in writing this fic. Good night.


	4. Icy Competitions

It took about half an hour for Anna to get up from the spot she had taken on Leah's lap, having fallen asleep not long after initiating the contact. Thankfully for her, Leah was more than willing to just stay there with her as the farmer came to terms with her earlier realization. However, it had to end eventually. 

Anna awoke to the feeling of her hair being stroked and her body being held in a comforting grip. It was not long after that she remembered why she was being held in the first place, and subsequently where she was. 

She stretched her arms, letting out a yawn as she did so. It felt… nice to be so close to another person, both emotionally and physically. But she had to get up, no matter how much she wanted to stay right where she was. So, using all of the willpower she possessed, Anna pushed herself up from the artist’s lap.

“Finally up, flower girl?” 

“Yeah, sorry I just-” 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it.” Leah cut her off, warmth shining in her eyes, making Anna feel her heart tighten and her smile brighten. The mood was broken however as the mayor called out through a megaphone.

“Welcome everyone! I am so glad that we all have taken our time here today to attend this festival, as you all have every year. And just like every year, we will be holding the annual ice fishing contest at one in the afternoon, which is roughly one hour from now. Anyone who wishes to compete, please come talk to me so I can assign you your fishing spots. That is all I had to say, so I will leave you to continue your earlier activities. I shall see you in an hour.” And with that, the mayor put down the microphone and walked off, taking a spot next to the large tree to the east of the cabin. 

Immediately, Anna knew that she wanted to participate. She’d been getting much better at fishing over the last few months. The old fisherman’s fishing pole had been working wonders for her. A smile took its place on her face as she stared towards where the mayor was sitting, talking with Willy.

Leah looked up at the girl following her line of sight to where the big tree sat, casting shade on the two men sitting underneath it. 

“So, you want to participate, huh?” She said, and she was treated to a grin from the farmer, who rubbed the back of her head with a chuckle.

“Yeah! It sounds really fun, you know?” She said, and Leah looked at her with a small grin. 

“I thought you said you hated fishing. What happened to the girl that couldn't even throw a line properly, huh?” 

The farmer flushed, head turning to the side, avoiding Leah’s eyes. 

“Oh, come on, that was months ago. I’ve gotten much better at fishing by now.” A grin now stood firmly on Anna’s face, her pride at the achievement evident for the whole world to see. 

Leah chuckled, glad to see the farmer was back to her usual goofy self. She had been slightly more mellowed earlier, so seeing her go back to how she usually acted was comforting. Her chuckle turned to a laugh, until it fizzled down, and she got up, brushing off the snow that clung to her pants as best as she could, walking back towards the spot where she had placed her tools a while earlier.

“Go on then, you won't see me stopping you. But just a heads up, Willy has a seven-year winning streak, so you better give it all you have, got it?” 

“Yup, you know me, I never do things halfway.” she said as she started walking off, towards the mayor. 

Behind her, the artist watched her go, hand held close to her heart, her voice lowering to a whisper only she could hear. “You sure don’t.” 

Taking a deep breath, Leah turned, tools in hand, only to find the local carpenter sitting there, looking at her with a relaxed, knowing grin on her face. 

“So, what’s up, cottage girl? You still competing or are you gonna be lookin’ at her backside all day?” 

The question caught her off guard. In all the years prior, she would refuse to stop working on her sculpture until it was completed. Yet this year, she hadn’t spent nearly as much of her time focused on it. She bit her lip, eyes narrowing slightly. The carpenter must have sensed her budding anxiety growing, as she got up and gave the girl a pat on the back. 

“Hey, I’m not saying it's a bad thing. I mean, have you seen the girl? Quite a cute one you picked up there, if I do say so myself.” The comment made Leah blush, hands coming up to scratch at her cheek.

“Yeah, she really is, isn't she?” she said with a wistful sigh, causing the woman next to her to let out a bark of laughter. In response, Leah elbowed her in the sides lightly, which made Robin let out an exaggerated groan.

“Sheesh, fine. Still, though we do have only a few hours left, you know. Although, if you want to throw in the towel, I’ll be more than happy to take first place yet again.” 

Maybe it was the comment itself, or maybe it was the smug tone that the carpenter used, but Leah found herself itching to get back to work. The competitive flame inside of her had just been stoked and was rising quickly. She walked next to Robin, a smirk plastered on her face.

“As if I’d let you win that easily. Make sure you have a camera ready, cause this year i’ll be the one coming on top.” With that said, Leah walked off, and started back on working on her sculpture. The thought of her plans for after the festival staying firmly in her mind. She knew that she likely wouldn’t win, and nor was that her goal, but she wouldn't just roll over and accept defeat either. If Robin wanted to win, she’d have to go through her first.

And so, Leah went back to work, tools in hand, with a renewed vigour. 

\----

It hadn’t taken Anna long to get signed up for the contest. Other than Willy, both Elliot and Pam would be competing as well. She'd been meaning to go back to talking with Leah, but when she saw her working so diligently on her sculpture, she thought better of it, not wanting to disturb her more than she already had. 

So, with nothing else to do as she waited for the competition to start, she decided to start a chat with Penny. 

"Hey there, teach." Anna sat down next to the redhead, who was caring for a sleeping Jas.

"Hello to you too, Anna. Are you done hiding behind your girlfriend?" The comment caused the farmers cheeks to heat up as she opened her mouth to deny the statement. 

"I know, I know. You aren't dating. Still, you can't deny that you're both very close, right?"

At this, Anna had no reply. As much as she liked the artist, she still had no definitive answer as to what she was actually feeling. She liked to think she knew, but whether she was right or not was still up in the air. But she didn't want to dwell on the thought for too long, so she changed the subject. 

The two kept talking for a few minutes, but eventually started growing bored of conversation and just spent some time in a comfortable silence. After about half an hour, Anna stood back up and indicated to Penny that she'd be going for a walk. The only response she got was a nod and a smile. So she set off, walking into the woods. 

As she walked through a thick patch of trees, something sticking out of the thick leaves caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it was one of the many pieces of paper she'd come to call secret notes. Often, they contained some secrets about the valley or information about its inhabitants. She didn't know how they got where they did, but she liked to read them either way. 

As she unfolded this one, the handwriting struck her as being familiar. It seemed almost exactly like Leah's handwriting. Intrigued, she kept reading.

'My idea of a perfect dinner would be salad, goat cheese, truffle, and wine. For dessert I'd need a poppy-seed muffin. Yum! If someone gave me one of these things, I'd melt!'

Anna's eyes widened, she could definitely use this, now if only she knew how to make salad.

But she didn't have time to think about it. There were only a few minutes left before the competition started. So, with the paper stashed in her bag, she walked out of the forest and back into the clearing. 

Most of the villagers were standing next to each other, forming a ring where she assumed the fishing would take place. There were a few people who were not watching, however. Jas and Vincent were playing in the snow, and on the other end, Leah was still working on her sculpture, though she couldn't see what it was through the leaves. 

With a sigh, she walked to the center of the clearing, standing next to the three other competitors, ready to fish.

\---

After half an hour of fishing, the results were called, and Anna was declared the winner. Leah, who'd finished her sculpture a few minutes prior, made sure she was the first to congratulate her, having run up and embraced the girl in a hug. It didn't take long for things to settle down however, and soon people started going home, or to town to enjoy the rest of the day.

Leah had made it a point to make sure the farmer didn't see her sculpture as she beckoned her to go and enjoy the rest of the day, reminding her to come back in a few hours. It took some convincing, but eventually she got the farmer to leave the clearing. The only ones left were Mayor Lewis, Robin, herself, and the three judges, who'd snuck in and hidden in the forest while the others were watching the competition. 

This was it, the moment she had been anxiously waiting for all day. 'Well, one of them at least.' But she shook her head. She didn't want to get distracted now. Leah walked next to her sculpture, and marveled. It felt hard to believe that she had made this with her own hands. 

When she'd been making it, she hadn't been thinking about judges or techniques or all the things that usually clouded her mind during this event. Instead, her head was occupied by only two things. The idea of what she wanted to make, and her feelings for the brunette she'd be gifting it to. Before her stood a genuine bouquet of ice. Each flower was crafted to look identical to their real-life counterparts. It was fragile, picking an individual flower would likely snap off its stem with ease, yet they all held together perfectly in the vase she had crafted alongside it.

It was a wonder that they didn't snap just by being moved. Maybe she was lucky, but she had a suspicion that something, or something, had helped her. When she'd been working on her sculpture, she could have sworn that she'd seen little colorful creatures on the periphery of her vision. 

Junimo, the forest spirits, were still so mysterious. Had they helped her? If so, why? In the end, it didn't matter much. She was curious, and would likely ask them if she ever had the chance to, but in the end, her flowers held together, and that was all she could hope for. She half believed that it would shatter as she was being judged. 

She didn't have the time to worry though, as soon, Robin stepped next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time for the judging, kid. You ready? I've gotta say, you really outdid yourself this year." The comment brought a smile on her face, and she nodded, not trusting her voice. 

She stood next to her art piece and waited. One by one, the judges passed by, writing down notes. Her hands felt clammy, her throat tight and she felt slightly lightheaded. It was like that every year. These renowned artists would come and judge their sculptures. 

According to the mayor, this event used to be one of the most popular events all year. Junior artists from around the globe would come to get their skill judged and to be given some tips by these professionals. Now, only Robin and her participated. Something about an incident with one of the participants had caused the event to fall to the backside. 

Maybe that was a good thing though. She couldn't imagine having to work surrounded by so many people. She didn't have to think about it too much, though, because the judges called them over.

Leah’s legs felt like lead, but she pushed forwards. No matter how much it hurt to be dismissed, they always gave her tips, or little ideas for improving herself that she kept thinking back to.

“Well then. I think it's time for us to tell you the results.” The first one said, before continuing.

“Let’s start with Robin. As usual, your work is spectacular.” 

Then, the second one spoke up, “Agreed, to make an entire castle with as much detail as you did would take a lot of work and a deep understanding of all three dimensions and how to shape them.” With her piece said, the second one gestured towards the third, letting him speak.

“Indeed, although architecture is very much not my forte, I can attest to the skills required to pull off some of the techniques needed to make such a sculpture."

Each one looked at the other and nodded, as if they had come to a consensus. Then their gaze landed on her.

She took a deep breath, and reminded herself that no, she wasn't doing it for them. Anna was the one she wanted to give it to, not the people in front of her. 

It didn't work very well, of course, but it did get her to relax slightly. One by one, the judges spoke.

"You know, we have been taking part in this festival for over thirty years now, and have had to see hundreds of different sculptures over the years."

"Your idea isn't exactly a new idea. People have been trying their hand at making flowers of ice for years now. Even I tried it myself some time ago."

"Despite this, there is one thing that sets the one you made apart from every single one before you. Do you know what that is?"

The statement shocked her. She had been ready to hear something like 'it isn't very original, and that's why you lost.' She hadn't been ready for… whatever this is. She tried to ask what they meant, but her voice betrayed her. She itched at her throat, tried to get it to open back up and let her speak, but it didn't work, so instead she just shook her head in response.

"You see, the difference between your sculpture and all those that came before it is that yours did not shatter as you were making it. I… do not know how it is you were able to make it happen, but you did."

"I have to concur. Such a feat… I didn't think it possible, and yet here we are. Miss Leah, we three have unanimously agreed that you have earned this victory."

Leah's eyes widened, and her entire world came to a halt. Her hands were shaking, and her legs felt like they would give out at any moment. She… won? She hardly noticed as the three handed her both the trophy and a note before taking their leave.

This was it, her art had won, and finally, she felt as if maybe, just maybe, she could make it. After all, if these professionals thought her art was good, maybe others would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter. I had a very hard time making it seem right to me as well as trying to think of how to make it go with the others. I hope you enjoy reading this, and now im going to go back to writing the next one. see ya!


	5. confessions

Having been essentially kicked out of the clearing, Anna found herself having a hard time keeping herself busy. At first, she had gone to visit her animals, but that had soon grown dull. Almost everything in both the barn and the coop was automated now. That was better for days when she didn't feel like working, or the rare times she wasn't home to keep the animals fed. 

It was the same reason that she had installed sprinklers to water all the crops she sold, although taking them out for winter had been a hassle.

As she relaxed, waiting for time to go by, she caught herself thinking of what she was going to do later that day. For the second night in a row, she would be sleeping at Leah's cabin. The thought caused her cheeks to warm and a smile to find its way to her face. She laid on her bed, one arm over her eyes as possible scenarios ran in her mind.

Absentmindedly, she reached into her bag and pulled out the bouquet she'd been saving for over a month now. At the time, she hadn't been sure who she'd be gifting it to but now she was sure. The only problem was that every time she wanted to confess; she would chicken out. Maybe tonight… no, certainly. If Anna were to stay at her house, it was only fair that she be completely honest. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her to just not go. She took a deep breath and got back up. 

She walked to her dresser, pulling out a thin, light purple nightgown that she had made with Emily’s help. It was soft and flowy, and out of all of her nightgowns, she thought it looked the best. After that, she brought out a soft pink shirt and a matching long skirt, as well as a change of underwear and some cute thigh high socks. 

With that done, she went downstairs, taking a few of the many assorted wine bottles, placing those in the bag as well. Thinking back on the note she’d found, she also wrapped up some of the goat cheese she’d been aging up. She went up the stairs, going to the stove and cooking herself a meal. Anna moved around, dicing and mixing ingredients. In the end, she had a nice stir fry. Looking at the clock, she deflated seeing that she still had over an hour before she would go. Hey eyes trailed to the mirror, and she realized how dirty she looked. Likely a mix of having just dealt with her farm animals and from playing so much in the snow, but no matter the reason, she had to get cleaned. So, she grabbed a towel from her room and went on her way to the bath house.

-

So, now was the time, huh? Anna fidgeted with her hands as she walked to the big tree she could see Leah sitting under, holding something that was covered by cloth. Her thought turned to the bouquet of flowers safely stored in her bag, suddenly confronted with the realisation that she was about to confess to this girl. What she wanted to do was run. To avoid it and hide, but before she could even think of running, Leah turned her head and saw her, gaining a smile on her face as she beckoned Anna to come and sit next to her. 

There was no avoiding it now. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling the rhythmic thumping in her chest. she breathed in, then out, repeating that cycle a few more times. With a nod to herself, she walked forwards, and sat down next to Leah.

For a few minutes, the two stayed in silence, not knowing where to start the conversation.

"So, I've-"  
"Anna, I-"

The tips of her ears burned, and she averted her gaze. Still, with a sigh, the artist spoke.

"Anna, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a little while now. Over the last few months, I've gotten to know you. You've been there for me when i needed you, whether that be consoling me when i started doubting myself or helping me build up my confidence. I always enjoy it when we go and spend the day foraging together and when I could help you around the farm. Those moments that we spend together feel so… liberating. When you first started living here, I was a little worried. I wasn't the newest resident anymore and that was a little… unsettling. But now, not even a year later, I'm not sure that I can imagine Pelican town without you in it." Leah's voice started to shake, and she had to stop for a moment to take a breath. 

Anna wasn't doing much better, however. Her heart felt like it was about to burst, hope rising with every word that was said. Before she could think of anything to say, the redhead continued speaking. 

"All of that is to say… Anna, I may not be able to offer you much, but one thing I can, is my feelings. I love you, Anna. Will you please be my girlfriend?" 

With her piece said and her heart bared, Leah gingerly presented the bouquet, as was tradition. Slowly, the icy flowers were lifted from her hands. Fear started to well up inside of her as no response came. Fear turned into confusion however, when, in her hands, something else was placed. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. 

In her hands, a proper bouquet of flowers was placed. She turned her gaze to the farmer, whose eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, her hands cupped over her mouth and the icy flowers placed carefully in her bag. 

Leah's throat felt dry, warmth emanating from her chest as she clutched the flowers in her hands, almost unbelieving. Forcing words to come out had never been harder.

"D-does that mean…" but before she could finish her sentence, she was met with a choked, trembling voice.

"Yes… yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes. Oh Leah, I… I love you too." Anna tackled the artist in a hug, pressing her crying face into the crook of the redhead’s neck. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, but the enormous smile stayed on her face, matching the one that lay on the artist's face. Her heart swelled, and she started to laugh in elation, unable to contain her joy.

For a while, they both just sat there, surrounded by the white snow, simply basking in each other's presence. But it didn't last as the cold slowly started to seep in. Leah was the first to mention it. 

"So… should we go inside?"

Instead of giving a verbal response, Anna simply nodded. They awkwardly picked up their things and walked towards the cabin. 

As they walked, Anna looked at Leah’s hand and, in a burst of bravery, reached out and intertwined their fingers together. The action surprised Leah, but she didn't move to undo her fingers, so Anna took it as a win.

Not long after, they passed through the door. Leah put the bouquet of flowers in a vase and Anna took off her bag. Then, they sat on the bed. 

Anna played with her hands, biting her lip.

"... so, now what?"

"Huh?" The question seemed to surprise Leah, who peered at her with those warm blue eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you know. Are we… dating now?" Anna looked down, a slight blush on her face. To her horror, Leah started laughing! 

"Hey! I'm serious! I've… never been in a relationship before, so I don't know-" 

She was cut off by lips pressing against her own. Her eyes went wide, only to flutter shut as she felt Leah press her body against Anna's, pushing her down on the bed. Leah pulled back, smirk on her face.

"How's that for an answer, flower girl?"

Anna didn't respond, practically frozen in shock. Her lips parted slightly, her fingers coming to press against them.

"Anna? Are you…? I'm sorry, I didn't ask-"

The brunette didn't let her finish, as she took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back in. Her head felt fuzzy and her heart was pounding against her chest. She leaned closer to Leah's ear and whispered. "Now we're even." Before taking a small nibble at the girl's earlobe. 

She was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and a kiss pressed against her neck. Her toes curled and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from whining needily. Her eyes shot open as she felt a strong hand press against her skin, snaking its way up her shirt.

'Am I… ready to go this far yet?' The question popped in her head, and she already knew the answer.

She pulled back from the kiss, and had to turn her head when Leah dove in for more. Anxiety tore at her, fear that what she was about to say would ruin their new relationship, but she had to be honest. She put her soft hand and placed it against the artists, grabbing it lightly and taking out from under her shirt.

"Huh?" That earned Leah's attention, as the redhead sat up and stared at her with concern in her eyes. 

"Anna? You alright, flower girl?" The out of breath tone sent shivers up her spine, but she remained focused. Between soft breaths, she forced the words to come out.

"N-not yet… I'm not… ready for it. I'm sorry…" Anxiety welled up inside her. Had she just ruined things. The fear racked her, and she avoided looking at Leah. 

Her fear was cut short by a soft kiss, pressed on her cheek. She blinked away tears and finally looked at Leah, and the warmth in her eyes almost overwhelmed her with relief. Leah placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it with her thumb and pressed her forehead against her own.

"Shhhhh, don't be sorry. If anything, I'm sorry for pushing it too far. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for, m'kay? I tend to take things really fast, so tell me if I'm going too far too soon. I love you Anna, and I'm ready to wait for you, no matter how long it might take."

The words just made her melt. She was tired and overwhelmed, but being held like this made those things get pushed back. She took a moment to breath. Her heart settled, and she was able to pull herself up from the bed, still held in Leah's strong arms. It felt like she fit in there perfectly, able to be held like that and have the artist's head pressed against the top of hers. They stayed like that for a while.

'That's becoming a theme with us, isn't it.’ The thought caused her to giggle, and she was poked in the cheek by a prodding finger from her right. She glanced up, looking at the red hair that dangled right in front of her. Without giving it much thought, she reached out, trying to take a nip at the strand that dangled before her. It evaded her. She tried again, and it tilted to avoid her again. Her little game continued for a little while, with her trying to nibble at the strand and Leah tilting her head just in time to avoid it, but eventually she gave up, grumbling and burrowing in deeper into the artist's lap. Then she chuckled slightly and sighed, turning up to look at Leah.

"Thanks for… all that. I’m better now. So… you in the mood for some wine?"

"Sure thing, I’ll go get some glasses." 

Anna hummed in agreement but didn't move from her spot.

"Uhhm, I kinda need to get up to do that." The farmer grumbled, still refusing to move, smile tugging at her lips. Leah sighed, wrapped her arms under Anna's and, with a grunt of exertion, used those arms strengthened by working with tools all day to lift the farmer, receiving an indignant squawk in return. 

Leah chuckled, picking up and tossing the now much lighter bag to Anna, who caught it with only a little fumbling. Leah grinned towards the now glaring brunette. 

"Here, I'm excited to taste this wine that got you so wasted last night."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, only to shut it as she couldn't think of a reply. So instead, she took out a large bottle, cherry wine if she had labeled them correctly, and got up, setting it at the table. 

She was joined by Leah, who set the gasses and filled them before sitting down, with Anna taking the opportunity to sit in her lap.

"This is the one I liked the most, so I hope you do too. Oh, but I have like, four other types if you don't like this one, so just tell me if you want those instead." 

Leah hummed in response, picking up her glass in one hand, using the other to play with her new girlfriend's hair, which made Anna let out a cooing sound that the artist found absolutely adorable.

She took a sip and was surprised by how good it was. Of course, it was no Apothic Red, but for someone who had never made wine before, it was amazing. She relayed her thoughts to Anna, and they continued talking for a while, loosened up by the alcohol. 

"Hey Leah? This… isn't a dream, right?" The question brought her out of her musings and made her think on how to answer.

"Hmmmm, I dunno, does this feel like a dream?" At the end of her sentence, she nibbled at her girlfriend's earlobe. The tips of Anna's ears grew red as she tried and failed to fight down a blush. 

“No... no it doesn't. I... -” Anna let out a large yawn, eyes bleary and full of affection. “- I love you. I really do, you know?” 

Leah let out a long sigh before responding.

“Yeah, I know. Cause I do too.” that last part was said in a hushed tone, and Anna smiled, leaning into Leah further. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, tucked in the artist’s arms. 

With a muffled grunt, Leah lifted the girl, and carefully placed her into the bed. She sat next to the girl for a few moments, thinking about how lucky she felt. Eventually, sleep came for her too however, and she closed the lights, snuggled up next to her sleeping girlfriend, and, arms held around her, she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, i feel like im losing interest in the story. i might end it sooner. my apologies. i might be wrong but for now im really not feeling it


End file.
